freefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
NEO BLUE BREATHING
'NEO BLUE BREATHING '''est le 2e titre du single de FUTURE FISH. Il est interprété par Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, et Rin Matsuoka seiyûs, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, et Miyano Mamoru . Le CD est sorti le 6 août 2014. Free! Eternal Summer Official Website (Japonais) Lyrics Kanji = 今流れ込むオモイの渦に 目を凝らした青のRealize Breathing now ×3 焼きつける Breathing now ×3 忘れないさ Breathing now ×3 オレ達が Breathing now ×3 いた季節 Alright, いつからだろう気づいた時はもう 振り払いようのない存在感で 今か今かと責め立てる そこまで来ているタイムリミット 単調な成長が一瞬で揺らぐ 今日の価値観を裏切る 違和感の理由に身構えたのは 無意識の予防線 知ってるさ 今流れ込むオモイの渦に 見つけたそれぞれの道 促す熱はまだ見たことないNEO BLUE この時をBreathing now ×3 焼きつける Breathing now ×3 忘れないさ オレ達がいた かけがえない青を連れて どんな自分だったらやれる? そう自問自答ループ もう焦燥なんてとっくにオーバーフロー いつまでもここで同じ景色を 見てるワケにもいかないんだろう 迷走の真相が一体なんだってんだ 今日の価値観も越えていく 既視感がゼロでも怖くはないね 飛び込んでみせるんだ 絶対に 今信じたい未来の先ヘ オレ達はきっと行ける 悩んだ日々が可能性になるNEO FREE 大丈夫Breathing now ×3 いつだって Breathing now ×3 独りじゃない 胸に消えない つないだキズナとのRealize Hey, my soul friends, Catch a break! これからもオレ達は 新しい夏を重ね 心で呼びかけあっていけるさ 永遠の途中で 今可能性が オマエを連れて行くよ 胸に消えない つないだキズナで会おう Don't say Good-bye 今流れ込むオモイの渦に 見つけたそれぞれの道 促す熱はまだ見たことないNEO BLUE この時をBreathing now ×3 焼きつける Breathing now ×3 忘れないさ オレ達がいた かけがえない青を連れて Breathing now… 流れのまま 迷わないでもう きっと行けるそう 信じてる未来へ 次の夏へと 目を凝らした青のRealize |-| Rōmaji = Ima nagarekomu omoi no uzu ni Me wo korashita ao no Realize Breathing now x 3 / yakitsukeru Breathing now x 3 / wasurenai sa Breathing now x 3 / oretachi ga Breathing now x 3 / ita kisetsu / Alright, Itsu kara darou kizuita toki wa mou Furiharai you no nai sonzaikan de Ima ka ima ka to semetateru Soko made kiteiru taimu rimitto Tanchou na seichou ga isshun de yuragu Kyou no kachikan wo uragiru Iwakan no riyuu ni migamaeta no wa Muishiki no yobousen / shitteru sa Ima nagarekomu omoi no uzu ni / mitsuketa sorezore no michi Unagasu netsu wa mada mita koto nai NEO BLUE Kono toki wo Breathing now x 3 / yakitsukeru Breathing now x 3 / wasurenai sa Oretachi ga ita / kakegaenai ao wo tsurete Donna jibun dattara yareru? sou jimonjitou ruupu Mou shousou nante tokku ni oobaafuroo Itsumademo koko de onaji keshiki wo Miteru wake ni mo ikanai n darou Meisou no shinsou ga ittai nan datte n da Kyou no kachikan mo koete iku Kishikan ga zero demo kowaku wa nai ne Tobikonde miseru n da / zettai ni Ima shinjitai mirai no saki he / oretachi wa kitto ikeru Nayanda hibi ga kanousei ni naru NEO FREE Daijoubu Breathing now x 3 / itsu datte Breathing now x 3 / hitori ja nai Mune ni kienai / tsunaida kizuna to no Realize Hey, my soul friends, catch a break! Korekara mo oretachi wa / atarashii natsu wo kasane Kokoro de yobikake atte ikeru sa / eien no tochuu de Ima kanousei ga / omae wo tsurete iku yo Mune ni kienai / tsunaida kizuna de aou S-T-Y-L-E F-I-V-E / Go! Don’t say Good-bye Ima nagarekomu omoi no uzu ni / mitsuketa sorezore no michi Unagasu netsu wa mada mita koto nai NEO BLUE Kon otoki wo Breathing now x 3 / yakitsukeru Breathing now x 3 / wasurenai sa Oretachi ga ita / kakegaenai ao wo tsurete Breathing now… Nagare no mama / mayowanai de mou Kitto ikeru sou / shinjiteru mirai he Tsugi no natsu he to / me wo korashita ao no RealizeRomaji & Traduit par grimmfeather |-| English = In the eddies of the thoughts running through my mind I was captivated by a deep-blue realization Breathing now x 3 / Etched into my memory Breathing now x 3 / I’ll never forget Breathing now x 3 / The season Breathing now x 3 / We shared / Alright— I wonder when I first realized / I’ve known for a while now I just can’t seem to get you off my mind Spurred on by the relentless anticipation The clock ticking down to our time limit My tedious progress was rocked to its foundation Betraying the ideals I staked on today I braced myself to face the source of my uneasiness Unconsciously on my guard / Yeah, I know the feeling In the eddies of the thoughts running through our minds We each found our path The passion that drives us is a sight we have yet to see—a NEO BLUE In this moment, I’m breathing now x 3 / Etched into my memory Breathing now x 3 / I’ll never forget We were there, with the irreplaceable blue Who do I have to be to get it right? Stuck in a loop of my own questions and answers My impatience long since at its limit, now overflowing We can’t get complacent with where we are now Content to see the same sight day after day When I look back, I wonder about the true reason I lost my way But I can surpass the ideals I staked on today Even with zero déjà vu, I can’t say I’m afraid I’ll show you I can take the plunge / I have no doubt I know we can achieve the future we want to believe in The days lost to our fears will become our potential—a NEO FREE It’s alright / Breathing now x 3 / We are never Breathing now x 3 / Truly alone The steadfast bonds between us made me realize Hey, my soul friends, catch a break! We’ll spend countless new summers together in the years to come Our hearts are united, setting us on the road to eternity Now, that potential will light your way forward The steadfast bonds between us will bring us together again S-T-Y-L-E F-I-V-E / Go! Don’t say goodbye In the eddies of the thoughts running through our minds We each found our path The passion that drives us is a sight we have yet to see—a NEO BLUE In this moment, I’m breathing now x 3 / Etched into my memory Breathing now x 3 / I’ll never forget We were there, with the irreplaceable blue Breathing now… Even amid the current, we won’t lose our way again I know we can achieve the future we believe in To the next summer, captivated by a deep-blue realization Notes traduites *Eddy (pluriel: ''eddies en anglais) est un mouvement cerculaire dans l'eau. Vidéos Navigation Références en:NEO BLUE BREATHING Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Haruka Nanase Catégorie:Nobunaga Shimazaki Catégorie:Makoto Tachibana Catégorie:Tatsuhisa Suzuki Catégorie:Rin Matsuoka Catégorie:Miyano Mamoru